


We Need to Talk

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtbastian and Brochel share Kurt and Rachel's Bushwick apartment. Because there's no actual rooms...things occasionally get a little a loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gifset! I just couldn't help myself. http://elisecolfer.tumblr.com/post/33427599748/brochel-and-kurtbastian-living-together

Kurt moaned loudly as Sebastian sunk his mouth down around Kurt’s cock. “Fuck, Seb, Oh my  **GOD,”** he all but screamed as Sebastian took him all the way down to the root. 

Sebastian pulled off, smiling at little. “Don’t you think you’re a little too loud right now?” 

“I don’t give a fucking fuck, just get back to sucking my cock already!” Kurt growled, bringing a hand down to pull not so gently at Sebastian’s hair. 

Sebastian grinned. “Well, it’s a compliment to my skills at least. Don’t come crying to me when you’re embarrassed about your whore-moaning later.” 

“Bas, come on…” Kurt whined. 

Sebastian grinned and licked a line up Kurt’s shaft, making sure to hold down on Kurt’s hips as he proceeded to give his boyfriend the best, loudest blowjob ever. 

*** 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the apartment, Rachel and Brody were tossing and turning in their bed. 

“Ungh,” Rachel moaned, burying her face in the pillow. “They are so loud. We aren’t that loud, are we?” 

Brody grinned, turning towards her and propping up on one elbow. “We could be? Revenge sex and all?” 

“Brody!” Rachel scolded. “Kurt is my best friend, I can’t…you know, have sex if he’s over there making those noises!” 

“It was just a thought,” Brody murmmured, sinking back into the bed. “Although…it would teach them a lesson.” 

“Maybe when they’re done,” Rachel conceded, grinning as she scooted closer to Brody. 

“Does that mean we can’t get started till then?” 

Rachel bit her lip, taking in her boyfriend’s smooth, muscled chest. “Foreplay is very important,” she whispered. 

Brody leaned in to kiss her, but jolted in surprise when he heard Kurt scream “Fuck me, oh god  _fuck_  me!” 

He and Rachel looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their helpless giggles continued until the slapping of skin on skin subsided and their roommates  _finally_  settled down. 

“Even though it totally screw with my sleep schedule…they are kind of impressive,” Brody admitted grudgingly. 

Rachel giggled, “What, do you want to boss me around and demand that I…” Rachel stopped talking and blushed. 

“That you what, babe? Say it.” His eyes were hot as he waited patiently for her to give in. 

“That you want me to…suck your cock,” she whispered. 

“Shit. I mean, only if you were okay with that.”

Rachel bit her lip. “I’d think about it. Not right now though…”

Brody nodded, then smiled. “We can talk about it later. Right now though…I want to make you scream.”

“What?” Rachel asked surprised as Brody flipped the covers back, turned over and crawled between her legs.

“What are you… _oh God, Brody_!” Rachel shrieked in surprise as her boyfriend pushed her night gown up, her panties aside and began to lick her up and down.  

____

“Really???” Kurt hissed as he heard Rachel cry out Brody’s name. “Its like, 2am and we have class tomorrow!” 

Sebastian snorted. “As I recall, someone else was screaming “oh fuck me, fuck me!” not that long ago.” 

Kurt blushed. “I was too busy getting the world’s best blowjob to worry about social niceties!” 

Sebastian hummed in satisfaction and snuggled in closer to Kurt. “Just…tune it out, or something.” 

Kurt tried, but the sound of Rachel’s headboard hitting the brick wall was a little tough to miss. He groaned in misery and disgust. “This is so gross.” 

Sebastian, half asleep already, just laughed. “You are such a hypocrite.” 

“And you love it,” Kurt shot back.

“Love you, mhm, I do,” Sebastian agreed, fingers drumming against Kurt’s side. 

“I Lo—” 

_Yes, fuck, oh GOD!_

Kurt sighed, as Sebastian dissolved into a fit of giggles. Eventually Kurt joined him, thinking pointedly about things that weren’t his best friend and her hot boyfriend having sex until they stopped, all was silent and he was finally able to drift off to sleep. 

His last thought as he dropped away was , ‘We really need to have a roommate meeting tomorrow….’ 


End file.
